The Roses Wolf
by enderbacca
Summary: watch as the team of rwby meets shadowrunner as he works to regrow his pack kill the traitor who killed his pack and find love among humans and fights to become a hunter the story of shadowrunner
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the begining of another story I wanted to do. I in no way am planning to stop the dragons rwby that is just going to take longer to do because of the many oc's that are in it and how most of the inportant oc's are being made by my friends which I haven't seen in a week I should see them on monday but I really wanted to get this done so to start this story I will do it the way I like with a bio so enjoy.**

Name: Chris Torres/ Shadowrunner

Semblance: unknown

Species: Human/wolf

Aura color: Dark Green

Weapons: ShadowsBane: A giant two handed war axe the color of black with dark red accents made from an unknown metel. The Shadow Twins: Two twin combat knives the color of black with red accents made from an unknown metel.

Apperance: Wears a black hoodie with a black shirt underneath with a skull on it while wearing dark jeans and black combat boots. Has tannish white skin with curly brownish hair and brown eyes. Is about 5 feet 9 inchs.

Second Apperance: Dark gray fur spiked around the face. Stands about 4 feet tall on all fours.

Likes: Friends

Dislikes: Grimm, people with a threatening aura.

Backstory: unknown


	2. the begining

(chris's pov)

It's been about a week since my pack died all of them slaughtered by those grimm. Since then I've been traveling I have taken resendence in a forest far from where it happened. Since the moment I got here I've killed every grimm I've seen. From the scouting I've done of this new forest I've been able to some sort of giant building over the cliff in the south and to the north I've found a sort of ruins or a temple with pedistals surrounding it. From the smell I can tell that there have been many humans and fanus around and in this forest many times and live in the building to the south soon I will rebuild my pack and make it stronger then ever so is the will of Shadowrunner.

(Rubys pov)

"Remind me again Ruby why do we have to go to Ozpins office" Yang complained as we walked towards the main building of Beacon to profficer Ozpins office.

"I told you Yang I got a message from profficer Ozpin asking us to come to his office saying that he has an urgent mission for us" I answered her

"I wonder what this mission could be" Blake said to no one in particular

"What ever it is we should get it done in strides" Weiss answered

"Well I know one thing for sure this is going to be amazing our first mission ever as hunteresses in training." I said to everyone hoping to bring up the mood

"Well lets get in there then and get this mission done and over with" Yang said

As we walk in we can see Ozpin at his desk drinking his ussual cup of coffie with Goodwitch at his side. "Welcome ladies I hope you all are ready for your first mission it is very inportant that it is accomplished." Ozpin said to us.

"Your mission will be to scout out the emerald forrest." Goodwitch told us

"WHAT OUR FIRST MISSION IS NOTHNING BUT TO SCOUT OUT A PLACE THAT WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT?!" Yang screamed at the two teachers

"You are not just scouting out the emerald forrest you are looking for something or someone."

"What something besides animals and Grimm is in the forrest what could that be" I said to everyone

"How do you even know there is anyone or thing in the forrest?" Blake asked the two teachers

"We have been getting reports of the Grimm population decreasing for the last week. The reason we want you to find what ever this is because it could help us in the furture or become a possible threat to students in the furture. If you find what ever is killing the Grimm you are not to attack it unless it attacks you first." Ozpin said to us

"What are we supposed to do when we find it" I asked Ozpin

"What we want you to do when you find whatever this is, is to see if you can comunicate with it see if it understands you try to convince it to meet with us but if it attacks you kill it" Goodwitch said to us

"I wish you good luck and good hunting" Ozpins finnished to us

"Well this should be fun" Yang said as we left Ozpins office

"We should be on guard the entire time this whatever it is might just be a worse kind of Grimm that eats everything" Weiss told everyone

"Or it could just be someone who got lost and can't find their way out of the forrest" Blake said to Weiss

"I really doubt someone got lost in the forrest for a week and did not find their way out by now" Weiss said back to Blake

"What ever it is lets just go and find out what ever is killing the Grimm and get this over with" I said as we reached the cliff face

We each stepped onto one of the pressure plates"Ha this kind of reminds of the first time we were here right" I said to everyone

"Ha ya I rember that when we first met Weiss and she hated us and then we all took down that nevermore together good times good times" Yang said to everyone as we rembered the first time we worked togther as a team

"Well see you all down there" I said as the pressure plate launched me into the forrest below

As I landed I tried to see if anything looked different in the forrest from the last time I was here.

"Hmm nothing looks different on the ground mabye I just need to look around a bit more" I thought to myself

"YANG! BLAKE! WEISS! CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME" I screamed trying to find the others

"Grrrrrrr" I heard from behind me

I looked behind me and just through the dark of the forrest I could make out two peircing golden eyes watching me

"Blake is that you?" I said neversely "Grrrrr" was all I heard just as I started moving to grab cressant Rose I heard

"RUBY!" "Yang" I thought as I looked towards the sound of her voice I see everyone coming towards me

"There you are" Yang says to me

"Guys I think I just saw what was killing the Grimm" I said as I looked back to where the eyes were to see they were gone

"What were did you see it" Blake asked me

"Over there and I don't think it was a Grimm Weiss it did not have the normal Glowing soulless red eyes these were golden" I said as I pointed towards where I saw the eyes

"Well whatever it is it looks like it headed towards the temple lets follow it and see what we can find" Blake said to everyone as we all nodded

(10 mins later at the temple)

"Wow Goodwitch was not kidding when she said something was killing all the Grimm we should have seen something by now anything but really we've seen nothing" Yang said outloud with us nodding in agreement

"Now where could this creature be it could not have gotten that- Grrrrrrrrrr far" Weiss said pausing as there was a growl coming from behind us

As we looked we could see those same golden eyes from before watching us "Ruby are those the same eyes you saw before?" Yang asked me

"MmHmm" I said eyes not moving from those eyes again trying not to lose it

"Well it is obvisely not human but it's not attacking us more like studying us" Weiss said starting to reach for Myrtenaster

"Sooo what do we do now" Yang asked to no one in genreral

"Well we could-ROOOAAAR-" Blake said not even finishing her sentence as we spun around and saw a really big Ursa charging at us but before we could do anything we all heard a snarl as something jumped over our heads and lunged at the giant Ursa

As we watched we saw that it was some kind of dark gray wolf as it started clawing at the Ursa's throat then right before the Ursa could bat the wolf away it tore at it's throat with it's teeth killing the Ursa

As the wolf jumped off the carcass of the Ursa and walked towards us it started to glow black and change form more towards a human

As the change finnaly finnished we could tell it was a boy with with a black hoodie with the hood up a black axe on his back and two knives on his sides

As he pulled his hood off he looked at us and said

"What can I do for you ladies"

(chris's pov)

The look on these girls faces as I changed into my human form

"Well what can I do for you girls or are you going to just stand there all night slackjawed" I said to them

It seems that the first to get back to reality is the white themed girl with the sword

"Who are you?" she asked me

"Hmmm what a sensoble question but I really thought you would have asked something more like how did you do that or what are you but for now I shall answer your question my name is Chris or Shadowrunner which ever you would like to call me really" I answered her

The next to drop out of her stuper would be the yellow one

"Okay so I guess I will ask one of the questions you said how did you do that?" the yellow one asked me

"Your not going to get some big answer I am part wolf and so I can change into a wolf and get certain traits a wolf gets like the claws and teeth" I answered her as the black themed girl finnaly calmed down

"Before you ask any thing else can I at least get your names?" I ask them

"Yang" the yellow one said "Blake" the black cat said "Weiss" the white girl said in a snotty tone

"What about you little red?" I asked the girl in red as she finnaly snapped out of it

"Ruby Rose" she said to me

"well I believe I still owe you two answers" I said smiling at Ruby and Blake

"Can I see your wapons?!" Ruby asked me

"Ummm sure?" I said confused as to why she wants to see my weapons

"This is my axe ShadowsBane" I said as I pulled out my axe from behind my back

"And these are the Shadow Twins my combat knives" I said as I put ShadowsBane away and pulled out my two knives

"Why are you here?" Blake asked me

"Wow I must appluse you two you have actual good questions that are your own that are not expcted and to answer your question I am looking for a new home my pack was killed and my home was destoyed I got away and wanted to rebuild that is why I am here trying to make a new home" I answered Blake

"You need a new home?" Ruby asked me "my god she is just really cute" I thought as she looked at me with that innocent and pitying face

"Well yes I do really" I answered

"You could come with us to Beacon our headmaster really wants to meet you" Ruby said to me

"...Whats Beacon?" I asked generally confused

"It's a school that we go to, to learn how to hunt and kill Grimm while Protecting and helping people" she says to me

"Hmmmmm a school that trains people to hunt and kill Grimm while helping people you know what I think I might take you up on that offer Rose" I said with a grin on my face

"Really just like that you come with us?!" Weiss says to me

"Yes just like that it may surprise you to hear this but just because I'm part wolf does not mean I'm an animal and can't be reasoned with" I said to Weiss

She just glares at me

"So are we just gonna stand here all night or are we gonna go before more Grimm try to kill us" I said as I start moving towards Beacon

Soon they catch up to me "Sooo chris how old are you?" Yang askes me

"I'm 16 in human years" I tell her

"Why did you save us back there?" Ruby askes me

"Well a couple reasons really One is that I hate Grimm another is that I could not just stand back and let a bear kill a cute girl like yourself" I said in a playful tone to Ruby

"Ummm thanks I think" Ruby said while blushing a little bit at the complement

(15 mins later top of cliff)

So this is Beacon huh well this might be the place where I start my new life and even start my new pack One day I might even get revenge aganist that one person that killed my pack that one that became a Mega Beowolf that one Traitor.

When the time comes I will finnaly be able to avenge my pack to kill my own father.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPETER OF THE ROSES WOLF PLEASE LIKE LEAVE ADVICE SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
